The Badger and the Snake
by Maven Fair
Summary: Madeline Williams is gettin ready for her very first year at the prestigious school, Hogwarts, ready to meet new friends, and possible enemies. She was not, however, ready to get a new boyfriend. Fem!Canada x Prussia, begins in first year, time skips. Contains PruCan, Spamano, UsUk, RoChu. [DISCOUNTINUED] Up for adoption.
1. Getting on is easy, finding it, not so m

**So, this Is my very first fanfic I have published! I would appreciate some constructive criticism. I wrote this in my notes, but I had it on phone mode, and I couldn't figure out how to publish it! So, finally, let's start the show! Oh, and btw, I dot own Hetalia, or Hary Potter. I do, however, own my OC Joseph Willams.**

Chapter 1: Getting on is easy, finding it, not so much.

Madeline Williams looked around at the train station platform. It was like any other platform in Britain, trains rolling in, bricks everywhere you turned, and of course, packed with muggles.

She had strawberry blonde hair, which were tied in low pigtails, and reached down to just below her chest. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, almost violet, which were covered by spectacles that were oval shaped. She wore a blue two-piece suit like outfit, with a red tie and pencil skirt. Madeline also sported a red jacket that resembled a rain coat. All in all, she looked like any other muggle.

What are muggles you might ask? Well, muggles are non-magical people. You and I, for example, are muggles. However, in the case of Madeline Williams, that is not true. For you see, Madeline was, or is, in fact, a witch. A witch getting ready for her very first year at the prestigious school called Hogwarts. I should stop boring you with details, on with the story!

Madeline's father, Joseph Williams, was currently trying to find out where her train was. The letter she had received from the school had said that she was to board the train for Hogwarts( Hogwarts Express), which was stationed at Platform 9 3/4. She was currently standing with her suitcases, all of which were packed and loaded onto stroller. "Excusez-moi*," Her father said to a nearby guard. "Would you mind telling me where Platform 9 3/4 is?"

Mr. Williams had short, sun-kissed blond hair, and sky blue eyes. He was also quite a flirt when his wife wasn't around. And oh, I forgot to mention. Madeline's father wasn't her real father. We'll get to that later. Anyways, continue.

The guard looked puzzled, and said that there was no Platform 9 3/4. While her father pryed him, Madeline started to observe passersby, listening in to their conversations. She only caught a few words, though. One particular conversation caught her ear. "Oh, it's already 10:45. I hope we make it on time. Anyways, why is there so many muggles around here?" It wasn't the fact that they were running late, it was more the fact that she had mentioned muggles. The woman also had a child with her, looking about the same age as her. Mustering up her courage, Maddie politely tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me." She said, in her usual small and quiet voice. "But are you possibly going to Platform 9 3/4?" The woman looked surprised at her question, but still smiled sweetly. "Why yes, dear, we are. Are you lost?" Maddie nodded, and motioned for her father to come over.

The woman showed them a pillar that looked just like any other, and told her that she would have to run into it to get to the platform. Madeline was worried at this statement. It obviously showed on her face, seeing as the woman said to let her son go first. She watched in awe as he ran into the wall, and was gone a second later. Getting ready to go herself, she started running. Faster and faster, catching more and more speed. It was obviously too late to stop. She close her eyes right before she hit the wall. But Madeline Williams never hit the wall. In fact, she simply walked right through it. Opening her eyes, she looked around. If the other platforms had been packed, this platform was full. It had many people, some wearing long black robes, and others wearing muggle clothing. Either way, it was obvious that they were all wizards or witches.

Boarding the train, she found an empty apartment, and sat down. She then put her luggage on the luggage rack. Sticking her head out the window, she waved her hand to Francis. He came over. "Mon petit ange, s'il vous plaît soyez prudent.**"Madeline's father said, kissing her forehead. "Je vais, papa. Je t'aime***" and with that, the train took off.

French to English

[Google Translate, might not be correct translation]

*"Excuse me"

**"My little angel, please be careful."

***"I will, papa. I love you."


	2. Vash and Lilly

**Hey! So, sorry about not updating! I've been really busy with my other story, The Forgotten and Lost. You should check it out! Also, shoutout to Juby No Neko for being the first follower/favorter(?) Oh, and I just realized I should probably tell you who is genderbent in this story. Um, let's see, so Canda(obviously), China, N &S Italy, Japan, and England. Oh! And of course, you need to know my pairings! All of these are pairings I ship. Btw, I sometimes use different pairings for other stories. Such as FrUk and UsUk, I kinda go with whatever works with the storyline. So there's gonna be PruCan, RoChu, GerIta, Spamano, Giripan, and UsUk. France is gonna be paired with Sychelles. I don't know what that ship name is though. Anyways, onwards! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it owns my soul.**

The Badger and Snake

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Hetalia. That would be awesome though.

Chapter 2: Vash and Lilly

Sitting in her compartment, all alone, she heard a knock on the door. Standing there was two people, one male and other female. They were obviously siblings, seeing a they both had blond hair and green eyes. "This compartment has enough space." The girl said. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Her brother asked, looking at Madeline. "I don't mind." She said, smiling.

The siblings would have been very hard to tell apart, seeing as they had the same wheat coloured hair that was also the same length (just above their shoulders), if they weren't different heights, and one was wearing a dress. The girl also had a violet ribbon tied in her hair. Her dress was blue, and was a basic spring dress, with a purple ribbon at the waist. They both looked foreign, but Madeline couldn't figure out what they looked like. "Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier." The girl said. Her voice was quiet, not unlike Madeline's. "My name is Lilly, and this is my big bruder*, Vash." She said, while sitting down. "Madeline. Madeline Williams. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly?" She inquired, hoping to not sound rude. "Well," Lilly said. "I'm actually from Leichenstein. My big bruder is from Switzerland."

Throughout the train ride, the three chatted about random topics. They finally got to the topic from which house they wanted to be in. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Lilly said. "Did you know all great wizards come from Gryffindor." Her face was filled with eagerness an energy, until it fell. "But I'm not brave enough. If anything, big bruder will be in Gryffindor."

They continued to talk about which house sounds the best, all agreeing that Slytherin was a no-no. Madeline found it nice to confess that she hoped she was in Hufflepuff. Most would have laughed, but Vash and Lilly didn't. In fact, Vash said. "Don't worry, Hufflepuff isn't bad. Quite the contrary. It's better than Slytherin."

[Madeline's POV]

~Time Skip~

As I was just about to ask if Vash and Lilly knew anything about what Quidditch was, I noticed that the train wa slowing down. Vash pointed this out before I could, and told us that we should start changing into our robes. He walked outside and waited for Lilly and I to change before coming in himself and changing while we waited outside. "I can see the castle!" I said quietly.

As I continued to look outside, Hogwarts loomed closer and closer. It was a gigantic castle, almost out of a fairytale. Even from afar, you could see many lanterns lit inside. Just looking at it made me even more excited. "Ooh, big bruder, I can't wait to get sorted!" "Neither can I Lilly. Just remember that if we are in different houses, it will be okay. Also, no dating boys." I laughed at the last line. Well, it wasn't really a laugh. More like a small giggle.

We finally pulled into the small platform. Vash, Lilly, and I headed out to the hallway with our luggage, and were immediately pushed until we had reached outside. Lanterns were glowing faintly all around them. Then they suddenly heard a huge booming voice say "Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!"

To be continued…

German to English

[I used Google Translate, might not be correct translations]

*bruder=brother


	3. Sorting Hat Shenanigans

**Don't you guys love the fact that my life is centered around ? I legit live on this website. My vacation home, though, is Pinterest. So anyways, here's to another chapter!**

The Badger and Snake

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Hetalia. That would be awesome though.

Chapter 3: Sorting Hat Shenanigans.

The booming voice belonged to a giant man. Lilly, Vash, and Maddeline were obviously dumbfounded by his size. Standing at around 8 ft tall, a black haired, gruff, and overall frightening man was beckoning first years. Well, he would have been frightening if he hadn't had such a cheerful voice. Vash was the first to recover from the shock of seeing such a big man, and started to walk towards him. "C'mon. He said to follow him." Coming out of the stupor, Lilly and Madeline followed suit.

The place which Hagrid lead them was a lake. Across it stood Hogwarts. In all the first years eyes, it was beautiful. Even at night, you could see the wonderful craftsmanship. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said to the first years. He was pointing to a small fleet of boats.

Lilly, Vash, and Maddie all went into the same boat. "Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!" Madeline was surprised to find that they moved all on their own. Though she laughed silently to herself for being so foolish. Of course they move on their own.

The ride was silent, everyone too scared or nervous to start up a conversation. Madeline was too caught up in her thoughts that he didn't notice when the finally got to the other side. "We're here Maddie." Lilly said. "Oh wait! Is it okay if I call you Maddie?" Madeline shrugged it off and nodded.

[Madeline's POV]

~Time Skip~ (you know why)

The trip into the castle hadn't been anything special, unless you counted one boy, Neville was it, finding his toad. Other than that, it was completely silent. They had just met Proffessor McGonagall. She looked quite strict, and overall respectful. She had told them to wait outside big doors, and also told them that they were about to be sorted. Maddie could feel butterflies in her stomache. She wa just about to start up another conversation with Lilly and Vash, until she heard screaming. Turning around, she saw a boy that looked much like her. Except, the boy had sunshine golden hair(which was short), bright sky blue eyes, and not to mention a cowlick that stuck straight up at his hairline. Well, not that I could insult. I also had a cowlick, although it was really a strand of hair that was curled, and denied to go into any hairstyle. It usually hung right in my eyes. "It's a ghost!" The boy said, going behind a black haired Japanese looking girl. "N-not that in scared or anything! I'm just making sure no one attacks Kiku from behind!" Sighing, the Asian girl, Kiku, said "Alfred-san, please stop clinging to me."

I was so focussed on them that I hadn't noticed the ghosts. Although they were already gliding away, being shooed by Proffessor McGonagall. She then led us in a line into the Great Hall. It was beautiful. Stunning. Candles floated in the air, and four tables were lined up in it. Each one had their respective colours, Gryffindor gold and red, Hufflepuff yellow and black, Ravenclaw blue and gray, and then Slytherin with black and green.

Proffessor McGonagall brought out a pointed wizards hat, which was obviously very old. It was brown, and everyone seemed o be intently looking at it, so i did too. All of a sudden it started to sing.

[Normal POV]

~Time Skip~

Once the song was over, everyone applauded. It was then time for the sorting. Madeline's name started with a w, so it would be near the end. The first name was called up. "Abbot, Hannah." Professor McGonagall called.

He watched as a frightened girl went up and put on the hat. It covered her eyes. A few seconds passed. Then, it yelled "Hufflepuff!" Clapping filled the Great Hall.

"Beilsmidt, Gilbert!" A boy with silver hair, deathly pale skin and red eyes stepped up. He was an albino. As he put the hat on, it don't hesitate to say "Slytherin!" Well, in Madeline's mind, he certainly looks the part.

The sorting went on. The scared boy from earlier got put in Gryffindor, and his friend Kiku had been put in Ravenclaw. Maddie didn't pay much attention after the first few. Not even when a whisper went around about someone named Harry Potter, whoever that was. Finally, it was her turn. "Williams, Madeline."

Stepping up, she put the hat on. It fell over her eyes, engulfing her in darkness. "Hm…" it said. "You've got a great mind, and are quite patient. You are also loyal. Slytherin won't do, neither will Gryffindor, you lack bravery. How about…"

To be continued.

 **You guys are allowed to hate me now.**


	4. Please Don't Hate Me!

**Please don't hate me right now! I really wanna focus on my two other stories (The Friendship of Tomato and Maple, and The Forgotten and Lost), so I'm actually gonna put this story on hold for awhile. I might pick it back up, but in the meantime, if anyone wants to put some story ideas as to where I should go with it, that would be great. Either message me or put it in the reviews. While you're waiting, please check out my other stories.**


	5. Depressing News

**I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I find this fanfic detestable, and there's only three chapters! So, I've decided to discontinue. Thanks to those who favorited and followed. Please look at my profile and check out my other stories. I'm planning on uploading this story centered on Dennor, UsUk, and PruCan soon.**

 **Thanks again, Kit Kat 7236**


End file.
